


Everything Now

by LadyZephyr



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, may continue this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyZephyr/pseuds/LadyZephyr
Summary: Some rides you can just stare out the window and pretend you're anywhere else. Others, you're stuck with yourself and all your feelings for the duration. Everything Yang tries to keep repressed, keep calm, keeps popping up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of canon-compliant drabble chapters on Yang and Blake.

It’s not quite the same, Yang admits to herself. That much she is certain of. 

But it’s not quite different enough either. At least in Mistral she’d had the option of rooming in with Ruby, leaving Blake stuck rooming with Weiss. It had been easier, more distant. She could try to forget the way she felt when Blake smiled, even hesitantly, at her. Yang knew her denial could only be temporary, that eventually she’d have to admit it. At least to herself, that so much was still the same. 

Occasionally she thinks Weiss might know. Maybe she’d said too much in her emotional outburst. What if I needed her here for me? But Weiss for her part says nothing, treats neither of them any differently. Maybe she wasn’t as obvious as she feared? It has been well over a year since Yang tried to be obvious about her feelings, and then only really to Blake. It hadn’t really worked then. 

On this train, the closer quarters leave her with the knowledge that the feeling she gets when watching Blake too closely isn’t anger. It isn’t even frustration, well not really. Yang tries not to smirk at the thought. It wasn’t like this could go anywhere. She no longer held on to the delusion that Blake could like her back, she’d once been convinced it was possible. That she and Blake would stay partners and teammates, even after Beacon. Even if only for a while. 

How was she supposed to know back then? She’d only been aware of her feelings for Blake for a few stimulating months before the Vytal festival. They’d only had one real year of training. And they aren’t really okay anymore. But… maybe they will be. Someday. There was no more fantasy of this lasting longer than Ozpin’s crazy mission for them to take the relic to Atlas. Maybe Blake would leave then. Maybe not. 

Ruby’s suggestion of video games is relief. Something to shift her concentration. Relieve her from dwelling on anything or reading about new advancements in prosthetics. Her arm could be improved upon. Yang had enough engineering expertise to make moderate enhancements, and the magazine might give her some inspiration.

Of course, as soon as she gets up, there’s Blake. With all the complication that goes along with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is Blake centred. Spoilers up to episode 4 of volume 6. 
> 
> Sorry for the drabble again. Just stretching these atrophied writing muscles of mine.

It’s become increasingly clear that Yang isn’t herself. You’d have to be blind and death not to see it. Yang, formerly a source of comfort, is nowhere near herself. Where was the affection? The playfulness? The contentment she’d associated with being with Yang, being with her team. Yang was different. 

The cold begins to sting as the sun lowers in the sky. This is not a night any of them is looking forward to. Even with their shelter. Qrow volunteers for first watch, and they settle in. Weiss and Ruby get a fire going, Oscar stays quiet in the shadowy room, barely speaking to anyone. And Maria takes it upon herself to sit as close to the fire as possible.

At least the house seems structurally sound, she follows Yang, who was tasked with ensuring the house was safe. But Yang remains quiet, the remaining Ember Celica gauntlet armed, just in case. 

Blake bites her tongue, observing. Looking to Yang for anything right now would end with getting one’s head bitten off. She had even harassed Maria. What did that achieve? Anger at Ozpin seemed at least understandable. But to Blake, it all seemed far more complicated than that. Good versus evil? She’d never believed in a thing as pure evil. Salem was... Destructive, dangerous, vengeful, and beyond misguided. Did it even matter whose fault it was anymore? Wasn’t the job the same? Take the relic to Atlas, have it sealed in a vault. They could deal with the rest later. 

“Yang?” Blake calls softly, once things are settled at the old farmhouse. “You’re… not yourself.”

“Not myself?” Yang scoffs. “What would you know about me being myself? I haven’t seen you in a year.” Yang’s eyes remaining purple is the one comfort Blake manages to take from it. 

Blake pauses, taken aback. “Wow. I guess we’re not OK.” 

Yang hesitates, before meeting her eyes, “I guess not.”

“Is it?” Blake gestures to her own arm.

“The arm? No.” Yang shakes her head, a hint of laughter in her voice. “That’s not your fault. That was Adam. And maybe some stupidity… but I kind of lost control when I saw him hurt you.” Yang’s voice falters.

“It’s because I left?”

“It’s everything!” Yang exclaims. “It’s you, being back… and the same, but different. And I’m different too. It’s Ozpin being a liar with no plan against an immortal enemy. It’s being stuck in this fucking house in the middle of nowhere with all of you.”

“It’s a lot.” Blake acknowledges. “But, Yang… back at Beacon, when I needed you, you were there for me. Even.. even if I didn't want you to be. It’s… it’s my turn to be here for you. When you’re ready.” 

The look on Yang’s face surprises her, it quickly returns to shock, perhaps some residual anger… but for a split second Blake swears she saw desire etched across her partner’s face.


End file.
